Wolf life
by Lycan180
Summary: A Brother bear song ficcy, but with wolves.


'Wolf Life'

By Lycan180(Kinnatta Nina Elric)

Summarry: A songfic for the Spirit that lives in me, Roxas the White Wolf.

Begining: Acceptence

'Song Fic'

A Pack of 24 wolves traveled together. As the alpha female's eyes wandered, she saw what they were searching for. The Deer Grounds. Six pups Yippied and ran to the grounds. As they entered a stream empitied into a slow moving river, She smiled as she saw many other packs with their pups. One pup stumbuled into the water, and began to laugh. Others laughed at the same time. "Brings back memories, Huh, Sono?" A black wolf said as it walked up. "Yes, It does, Barnou" She said, her white fur glistening in the sun. "Momma! There's a wolf over there! She's Hurt!" One of Sono's 2 year old pups yipped. "What?" Sono said as she ran to the spot. "I'm Fine" said a Gentle voice. "Are you sure?" said Nalta, a grey wolf. "Yes. I was just shot, nothing big." She said as Sono walked up. "You smell like them too." She said softly. "I knew that." She said as she tried her damnest to stand up. "Yarrua, Jonsaigai, Farrow, help me take her to the Deer Grounds." Sono said with defiance in her voice. "Okay, Come on, Pup." Farrow said. As they entered the grounds, everyone Looked their direction, nd a grey pup walked up to the wounded. "I'm Hitagii. What's your name?" He said expectanly at the wolf who laid on the stone where the other wolves laid her. "I'm Sante', Hitagii. "She said as many other crowed around. "Leave her be." A voice yelled out. It was Xana, the Alpha male. The wolf pups nodded their heads and took off twards the river to play. "Were you injured on your way here?" He spoke to nothing in particular. "No. They found me, I was injured a way's back." She said as her eyes closed and darkness engulfed the horizon.

"Sante'!" Hitagii yelled as she opened her eyes. It was around midnight. "Were' gonna sing. Wanna join in?" He said expectantly. "Sure. Name it." She said as she stood. "We made this up earlier for you!" Hitagii yelled. "Okay, Hitagii. Sing then" She said as she sat down, smiling. The wolf pups all began.

"Everyone's invited, this is how we live  
We're all here for each other  
happy to give  
All we have we share  
And all of us we care, so come on... 

(The pups drag her into the water)

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
to the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do 

("So I am wanted somewhere?" She asked herself. "Of course" A black and white pup piped. "Thank you, All of you" She said as they continuted.)

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all

There's a bond between us  
nobody can explain  
It's a celebration of life  
and seeing friends again  
I'd be there for you  
I know you'd be there for me too...  
so come on

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all

Remembering loved ones departed  
Someone dear to your heart  
Finding love, and planning a future

(A Timid Brown/white/Blach Wolf was gazing at her, with a smile. Realizing she sees him, he blushes and turns away. She Walks up to him a licks him on the cheeck, causing him to blush again. She laughs as the pups Gag.)

Telling stories and laughing with friends  
Precious moments you'll never forget 

(She began to sing herself)

This has to be the most beautiful  
The most peaceful place  
I've ever been to  
It's nothing like I've ever seen before  
When I think of how far I've come  
I can't believe it...and yet I see it  
In them I see family  
I see the way we used to be 

(Everyone sings including the other packs who begin to howl) 

Come on...

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
to the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all 

(The pups try to howl, one dominant. A Small, fragile silver-blue pup)

"Thank you everyone." She said tears pricking at her eyes. "Yep!" Hitagii piped. "Are you gonna stay?" A White pup asked. "Yes I will, Everyone." She said with a smile. After, her eyes traveled to the sky. She pressed her ears against her head and began to howl. After this gesture, the other packs joined in, under the moon. Even the Alpha male of Sono's pack joined in. Sitting next to her was the Timid wolf, Kiba.


End file.
